Nights of the Untouchables
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to Days of the Untouchables, new threats, old enemies and the drama that just won't end, being magical doesn't exclude you from the drama,
1. In the dead of the night

**A/N **Here is the sequel to Days of the Untouchables, its got alot to it (more than the first anyways) enjoy!

**Chapter 1 In the dead of the night**

Dead leaves rustled beneath his heavy feet, the trees providing all the shelter and darkness he could ask for. The moon shone bright but even the shafts of light couldn't reach the forest. Dragging behind him was a cute little blonde thing, he couldn't remember where he found her but he was glad he did. She didn't hold much in the way of sex appeal but her screams that bounced off the forest walls was all he was actually looking for. She could scream all she wanted, the only things that would hear her were as evil as he had become, they wouldn't dare come and try to take her, his wrath wouldn't be worth it.

"Please" She begged as he pulled her along the dirt track by her hair, tears reaped her green eyes. Her tears only served to piss him off more, crying women had always annoyed him. He expected women to be stronger but by the time he was done, they were always crying. He stopped quickly to punch her, shocked air gasped from her lungs. Since taking her he hadn't hurt her at all, so far he was just rapidly pulling her into the darkened woods.

"One more tear and I'll slit your throat right here and now" He growled at her raising his hand again. He knew the tears wouldn't stop just like that which is why he said it, his harsh words made her bawl harder. Smirking he went back to pulling her.

"Please let me go" She begged as he finally let her go. He spun her so she was facing him. Beyond her will she started to shake, shake from the fear of not knowing what he was going to do.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his icy blue eyes dancing in the night. "Tell you what, we'll have a race." He pointed out a short distance on the cleared forest floor. "If you win I'll let you go, if I win...well its best not to think about it" His charming smile errupted onto his face, he remembered how he got her, he just dazzled her with that charm and she was like putty in his evil clutches.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

Like a bullet she was off running across the floor, as fast as she was she was no match for magic. Just as she reached the finish line he was there waiting for her.

"Took you long enough" He sneered "Do you have any idea how long I have been waitin?"

She trembled as she began to retreat backwards, her eyes wide with fear as he slowly advanced on her. Before her eyes she saw her fate, there was no escaping, there was no angel coming to save her, she was done for. She stumbled over her own feet making him smirk again, shaking his head. "Stupid blonde whores" He spat grabbing her by the hair again. He pulled her to her feet and bent her backwards, the tears were silent and her shaking only got worse. The intentions seemed to get worse as he trailed a thin finger down her neck. "You have a very swan like neck" His voice still held that cold indifference, he quickly switched her so his hair handle was in his other hand, still bent backwards. His finger trailing down her front and over her tits. She gasped in shock as he went from light trailing to fully forced groping, it was as though he was checking for something. "Yeah, definately fake" He gave her a look of disgust again. "Now my wife, _she_ has great tits. At least she did the last time I saw her"

"What happened to her?" The girl asked trembling, she had hoped that if she kept him talking, the longer she would be alive.

"She left me" He said dismissively, "But we're not talkin about _me_, we're talkin about you"

"What are you going to do to me?"

He looked at her trying to decide, his large hand still on her left tit. His handsome features suddenly brightend as he reconized the look in her eyes, "Rape! You! Ha!" He boomed out, "Please I wouldn't rape you if you were the last whore on the planet. Whores don't turn me on, they only piss me off" He pulled her up and made her scared face look into his twisted dark one, "And I'm the one guy you _don't_ wanna piss off"

He stopped for a moment, listening intently, he was sure he heard something but all his senses told him so far it was just him and the whore.

"Whats your name?" He asked her flicking his switch back to kindness, his whole body softened and he tried not to laugh out loud at her sudden hope.

"Amber"

"Well not anymore." His large hand wrapped around her throat, the air halting in her system. Soon her eyeballs would litterly explode and the blood would flow from every oriphus she had, her hands clawed at his, trying to stop her death but to no avail. He just squeezed tighter. "Now your name is victim number nine."

Amber dropped to the ground, she was no longer reconizable, her eyes rolling across the dirty floor. Blood surrounded him like a flood and it took all he had not to get down on all fours and lap it up like a common dog. However his eyes wouldn't leave the blood and slowly yet surely he could hear it calling him.

"Someone clearly has anger issues"

He flicked his head up, the blood trance broken. His eyes darkened at the young girl on the high tree branch. She stood there perfectly, her leather black catsuit leaving nothing to the imagination. Her smile wasn't as innocent as it looked, he knew that first hand.

"Fuck off Nightwolf" He spat at her baring his teeth, sure they weren't built like a vampire demon's, they were just normal human teeth with the exception of being able to tear through flesh as though it were soft butter.

She grinned coyly at him flicking silver hair over her shoulder, "Oh Randall you are so blind its not even funny." She tsked at him as though he were a naughty child, "One would think that after all these years of marriage you would reconize your own wife. Clearly four thousand years isn't long enough"

Randy's eyes showed human emotion for a moment, he allowed himself to be happy for a moment. In the time Raven had been gone he had become an empty shell, he no longer felt anything but an empty sadness until one day he accidentally killed some whore, his arrow was meant for the tree but kind of went off course, as she lay dying Randy gained a sick pleasure from watching her die. The blood that oozed from her was intoxicating, that look of death creeping on her face was more pleasurable than anything. Of course when Death himself came he was at least able to ask about Raven but Death would never say, Death only cared for death and cared jackshit all about the living. In a heartbeat he was up in the tree with her, his rough hands on her shoulders. Randy couldn't help but feel the familiar surge, he thought that in the time she had gone and he had become a monster her soft skin wouldn't do anything to him, but he still felt it and he knew that she did too. Raven didn't even try to fight him off, Randy pulled her and they both headed face first to the floor, in the last split second they crashed to the ground, his large frame pinning her to the ground by her arms. Raven only smiled at him, she wasn't going to try and fight him unless of course she had too.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally, he too held a small hope that her current outlaw band problem was solved. He knew it was foolish to hope but he couldn't help it. His eyes snapped to her left wrist and in the darkness the ink seemed to shine bright.

"I needed to see you, besides I recieved info that a whore had gone missin and it led me to you"

"Spose your gonna tell me I'm a bad little hunter" He smirked at her, Hunters were not meant to be killing innocent humans, whores or not. Hunters were meant to be nuetral. Somewhere along the line Randy had forgotten that fact.

Raven giggled, it made shivers appear up his spine. "Kill whatever whore you want Rand, but you know the off limits."

Randy took a chance and dipped his lips to her's, his kiss wasn't as soft as usual it was rough and much needed. Raven returned his kiss pulling his death reeked body closer to her's. They were practically right next to the dead whore but at this point neither of them actually cared. His soft lips brought her back to a time when she was happy and in that moment it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Raven opened one eye lazily, her lips still on his. Suddenly she pushed him off and rolled to the left. The Excutioner swinging his huge axe. Raven fought him off easily as he just kept swinging that giant killing machine. Randy didn't have a chance to even have her back as fast Raven had come, she was gone and so was the Excutioner.

Randy got home a little after half past three in the morning, to his annoyance his sister Bex was still awake, watching tv. Bex didn't know the monster he had become, no one knew except Raven evidently. The Untouchables weren't worried about his killings, they didn't affect them so why should they care. He was another serial killer that was helping Iziah (inadverntanly) rid the world of whores.

"Where have you been?" Bex asked eyeing him up and down. He looked the same except his eyes. They were dancing, it was like his body was pissed off but his eyes were so happy they couldn't sit still.

"No-where" Randy bit out. Right now he was annoyed that that stupid outlaw hunter had ruined his moment.

"Did you try to get laid again?" Bex teased him.

"I mean it Bex don't fucking start with me. I am not in the mood" Randy snapped her head off, he would of felt bad if he still wasn't majorly pissed.

She held her hands up in defence "Sorry Randy." Bex was a little afraid of her brother when he was like this, he had never hurt her but Randy had prooved that when he was mad, anyone could get hurt. "Theres a weird message for you on the machine. I have no clue what it means"

Randy went to the machine and pressed the button, it was a high pitched girly voice that was clearly fake. "Beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, splat!" There was a high pitched giggle before the machine cut it off. Randy however smiled, he should of known Raven would of found someway to say good-bye again without givng away her location.

Randy had only been asleep for about six seconds when the ear shattering noise jostled him, he knew that Bex wouldn't of heard it. Letting out annoyed heavy breaths he took out his long dagger and crept out into the hall. The backdoor slightly ajar. Narrowed eye, Randy silently shuffled towards it. Randy pulled it shut and a sharp pain rattled up his arm, dizzy spells took over as he found himself pinned against the wall and Raven's silver eyes peering into his soul. "And I'm still the master" She grinned coyly at him. Back in the day they had always had competitions over who was more stealthy, so far Raven had prooved she was better. Not much had changed.

"What are you doing here?" He couldn't help the coldness in his voice, he didn't like that she kept coming back because she would just wind up leaving again and his heart would shatter all over again.

"I thought we could finish what you started in the woods" Raven pushed her body closer to him, her tongue suddenly licking the lenth of his neck. Randy couldn't help but suck in his breath, her tongue should definately feel better on a different part of his body. Raven smirked reading his thoughts, "We have some time unless of course you'd rather do somethin else?"

He picked her up and took her to his bedroom, her silent giggles flashing in his skull and just for tonight Randy let himself be human again. At least he would be human until he found the next whore to kill.


	2. Timer

**A/N **Ok second chapter is up, hopefully you guys enjoy

**Chapter 2 Shake hands with the devil, you're bound to get burnt**

Vampiro poured over the evidence again, nothing was making sense to him, of course at three in the morning he didn't expect it too. He wasn't sure how long he had been working on this case but he knew he couldn't give up, he wanted his revenge, he craved his revenge, whoever killed his little brother was going to pay. Pay with blood and guts. Vampiro let out a sigh of frustration, pulling more sheets of paper towards him he began to pour over it again. It wasn't helping but he had no other choice. His tired fingers slipped over the keys in hopes that the coroners report would reveal something. All it said was he was shot in the head, one blast was all it took to end his life. A shallow grave was his funeral and the love of his life discovering his mangled corpse. Taking a short break he rolled a smoke, glancing at the phone number of Harmoni he let out another sigh. He was meant to call her but he couldn't bring himself to punch in the numbers. He just couldn't let himself be happy until his brothers memory was avenged. Twiggy's killer had to die before he could even think about Harmoni.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes, scum trying to catch scum"

Vampiro looked up into eyes of pure evil, he was so tired that fear didn't even register. "Who are you?"

He flicked a bony hand around "Who I am isn't important, its who you are thats important"

Vampiro turned in his chair and took him in fully. Long black hair barely covered that black horns that jutted from his skull. Long fangs pointed from the dark corners of his mouth. From the dark recess Vampiro was pretty sure he saw blood.

"Your a vampire?"

His cold laughter sprinkled around the tiny house, "Yes but unlike those fags from that movie, I do not glitter"

Vampiro couldn't help but laugh, "So what is it that you want from me?"

"You and I have a problem, I want something and you want something"

"Your making no sense dude"

His dark eyes rolled around in his skull, clearly he was getting annoyed. "You want some answers to those budding questions and I want a certain woman"

"How is that my problem?"

His feet lifted off the ground, slowly air was evaporating from his lungs, that bony hand clasped tightly around his meaty neck. Slowly his life was flashing, at the last second Vampiro was tossed back into his chair, lungs suddenly glad that air could still get through.

"See its not your problem, but in order to gain what I want I need a mere human to use as a halloween costume, in exchange you will have better resources to find your brothers killer"

Now he was listening, "You know who killed him?"

"No. And honestly I don't really care. But as I said I want her and I can only get her through you"

"Why use me, there are other people out there"

"You have already made the connection to her, see my kind and her kind aren't allowed together but if she was too fall for you then its ok"

Vampiro looked at him, his words not making much sense at three in the morning, all Vampiro knew was there was something non-human was in his living room telling him to let him have his body. "I'm sorry but your crazy"

"I am not crazy, that thing that calls herself a hunter is crazy. Seriously she once ate a guy alive simply because he looked at her funny. No I'm not crazy, I'm just a guy that needs your body in order to get what he wants"

"And you want some woman?"

His dark eyes rolled again "She isn't some woman, she's the queen of the witches, and I want her."

"So why not just use some scary tricks or suck blood from her neck Nosfaratu"

"I don't want to eat her, I just want _her_"

"So go and get her and leave me to my search"

He spun him around and made those chocolate brown eyes stare deep down into blaring evil red. "I don't think you understand what I'm offereing you Vampiro, I'm offering you the chance to become me and that means if your me, you can use my powers to find your brothers killer. Of course as a side project I want you to pursue Psylocke."

Vampiro just looked at him, now the fear was getting through and he had no idea what to do. For the longest time evil red stared at chocolate brown, finally Vampiro made his choice.

"Alright, I'll do it"

Vampiro didn't like that evil smirk and suddenly evil was pushing deep into his core. Every organ he had was pushing and pounding as the intruder made his way into his body. When it was complete, Vampiro looked at his fingers flexing, he felt so powerful and unstoppable. He threw his papers off the desk, no longer did he need them.

"Lets find his killer"

"Oh no, we're not finding him yet, firstly I need someone to eat and a little scouting on my sweet innocent Harmoni"

Vampiro no longer had control and he hated that, he suddenly feared what he had become, little did he know that he had just put a timer on Harmoni's life, if she didn't go for him he would just have to kill her.


	3. Shake hands with the devil

**Chapter 3 Shake hands with the devil, your bound to get burnt**

Three seconds is all it takes to change a life, it could be three seconds of bliss that leaves you eternally happy or it could be three seconds of hell that you wind up paying for the rest of your misrable little life. Of course no one see's the three seconds coming until the aftermath and your left with that feeling. You wish you can take it back but it you can't and late at night it haunts you and pulls at you until you can't breathe. That's how it went for Rey Mysterio, a perfect life until that three seconds came whirring around. Three seconds later his life had changed and now he was trapped in a nightmare that just wouldn't end. He still sat on the end of his bed which he shared with his wife, no longer did they share it, he was alone now and she was gone forever. Silence drove into his skull and surely it was pushing him to the edge of insanity. Swelling with tears he looked around the dark room, two dead lovers and a broken man, there was only one way out and he knew that he wouldn't like it. He put the gun to his temple in hopes that he would work up the nerve to pull the trigger, the previous events pounded in his skull and he wasn't sure if he could take the memory replaying again. It was meant to be a happy occasion, his anniversary, ten years he had been blissfully happy and in one foul swoop it was all gone. With the gun still on his brain he looked at the bed, his wife and her lover still forever. Rey couldn't help the tear, he well and truely loved her but she just couldn't help herself, she had taken a lover in his absence, his own flesh and blood. His own older brother that helped him through so many bad times lay with his wife. Seeing them together ushered such anger from the small man he could barely take it. Raw hatred pounded his brain and overtook his rational thinking, he merely left them as they shouted their pathetic apologies, Rey checked on his son before going to the bathroom. The eyes that stared at him weren't his, these eyes were red and cold, but Rey didn't stop to think, he grabbed the gun under the sink and went back to the traitors, two ripping bullets changed his life forever. Now that he had calmed down he realised what he had done, two murders later and now he was on his way to jail. His life was officially over and all because he couldn't control the anger. Rey squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that somehow, someway that this could be re-done. Just one more chance to get it right, life didn't work that way and now Rey had to lie in the bed that he had made.

"You can't have a second chance if your dead"

Rey looked up, a little hope in his system. Standing before him was a _thing_, he had no idea what it was but that didn't stop the hope. Little horns poked through matted black hair. It was like he was a grotesque halloween enthusiast. Rey couldn't see his face, a weird deathmask on his face but he was pretty sure he saw blood dribbling from underneath it.

"Who are you?"

"I am a vampire demon, I have a deal for you Rey"

"Your a what?"

"Vam-pire de-mon" He said slowly, "Do I have to speak slower?"

"I didn't think you guys exsisted"

He gave a dry laugh, it bounced around the room making everything shake and cold form over Rey's body. "Of course we exsist! You humans are so dense, thinking that such things can't exsist simply because you don't witness it. World don't work like that"

"Why are you here?"

"As I said, I have a deal for you." He said matter-or-factly. "I finally escaped my prison and now I only have one objective but I cannot complete my mission unless I have a human body"

"So why me?"

"Because you have something to lose and I have something to gain, I get your body and I make the mess go away"

"So go and overtake someone else, I'm pretty sure you can do that"

He gave a chuckle again "Yes we could but in order to get things done we need to not draw attention to ourselves. If we overtook some random maggot then the queen would come knocking, and thats something we really don't need"

"We?"

"My brother has also overtaken some random human, his objective is a litle more innocent than my own."

"You have a brother?"

The mask moved a little and Rey was sure it was because he rolled his eyes, "Never mind that plothole now. Will you accept the deal? I clean up the mess and you give me your body"

"What of my son?"

He just shrugged as though it made no difference to him "The child is safe due to the law passed in the early twenties, I never got the law myself, but I respected it but only due to the fact that I really didn't want to be eaten alive, which might I add would be extrememly annoying because as good as I am, I cannot come back from digestion" He laughed at his own joke before turning serious. "So will you take the deal?"

Rey looked at the two corpses on the bed, dead cold eyes peered at him, telling him that this thing might be his only way out. "How long will you use my body?"

"For as long as I need, that is not important to you at this time Rey, all you need to know is I will clean up the mess for you"

"Alright but I have a condition"

"_Your_ giving _me_ a condition? Oh that's classic!" He bellowed out, grabbing his tiny throat he lifted him off the ground, his feet dangled helplessly as the air evaded his lungs. "You have no rights to be ordering out conditions pathetic human, don't you try to demand requests from me!"

"I only wanted my son to remain safe no matter what!" Rey managed to choke out, he dropped to the ground huffing glorious air.

"Oh, you should of said" He smiled coldly "Sorry I almost choked you, sometimes I get mad"

Rey didn't say anything, he just puffed in the air trying to regain himself.

"So do we have a deal human?"

"Yes" Rey got out without thinking, all he saw was this mess needed to be cleaned up and now, he was pretty sure the bodies were starting to smell. Taking off his mask this thing stood tall over him, whipping him around the cold lips pressed against his warm one's, his body was being pushed to the limit. Everything was pounding and expanding that even breathing was becoming painful, Rey could only shake as this thing invaded his personal space, every second hurt and Rey was pretty sure this is what dying would feel like. He flopped onto his back staring at the ceiling, the spinning was slowing down and the brass drum that was his heart was slowly returning to normal. Blood flow became normal and in that second that his eyes were shut the transformation was complete. Shaking a little Rey got up, every muscle flexed as he stretched his arm, it was like he was testing out the body before he took it out. Somewhere inside him he could still hear himself talking, he was a passenger in his own body.

_Now what? _

"Now I clean up the mess" Flicking his arm the two bodies disappeared, now it was just him and a clean room. It was like no one had ever been killed and everything was alright again. _What did you do?_

"I merely sent them to a damp forest, your humans will think it was a murder by your current serial killer, there is no way it would be connected to you, I mean me"

Rey couldn't question anymore, he simply disappeared where he was and when he opened his eyes again he was in the woods. The bright moon was his only light but that didn't seem to matter, he could see in the darkest of spaces.

"I see you have your body"

He turned and looked at the voice, he looked exactly like him well the demonic side of him. "So whats your name now?" He gave him a coy smirk,

"Vampiro, you?"

"Rey"

Vamprio laughed "I think we should just be greatful that we're outta hell"

"Indeed"

Small crunchings ecchoed in Rey's ears, his head snapped towards the sounds.

"I thought I could smell scum"

"Ah the traitor, how are you?" Vampiro smirked at Raven, the former queen. No longer was she queen of anything, she was just another outlaw that needed to die. "I was hoping for more of a chase from you"

"I'm sorry to disappoint" She flashed them a sarcastic grin, "I'm only here to warn you guys"

"Ooh a warning Rey! Did you hear? The traitor giving us a warning!"

Rey let out cold laughter that wasn't his own, nothing was ever going to be his ever again. Little by little he was taking over and by the end Rey knew that there was no escape. "I heard, so Raven what is this warning?"

"You hurt her, I will kill you" She looked squarely at Vampiro before looking to Rey "You hurt her and I'll tell her what you did and she'll kill you"

"Oh we're not gonna hurt anybody Raven" Rey pouted "Just you m'dear" He lept at her swinging those deadly firey fists. Vampiro joined in and before Raven knew it she was in a three on one fight. Now she had to avoid the fire, the fangs and that big fucking axe. Raven barely dodged the axe swinging psycho, for her trouble she caught Rey's fired up fist right in the face. He was trying so hard to fight the intruder but it wasn't working, and against his will he kicked the small girl again. He could only watch horrifyed as they took turns at hitting her. Eventually she lay still, pleased with his work the excutioner bowed and orbed away leaving the fallen Hunter with the two dark demons.

"Should we eat her?" Vampiro laughed, licking his lips. He had always wondered what hunter blood would taste like, he guessed it would be the sweetest taste.

"Nah, let the wolves pick at her" Rey shrugged turning away and walking through the forest.

"I take it you didn't tell him about your intentions?"

Rey laughed again, now he was in full control of the tiny little human, "I should of told him, shake hands with the devil, you're bound to get burnt"


	4. Let the world burn

**Chapter 4 Let the world burn**

Raven picked herself up and shook loose the cob webs, now that she was constantly running she was starting to feel her four thousand years of living, it had been awhile since she had to take on three guys at once and not get a happy ending. The more she dragged herself along the forest the more her body suddenly regained itself. The only thing she was worried about was how in the blue hell did those two scum sucking whores get the hell out of, well, hell itself. If Iziah knew they were out then she doubted that Deyente (Rey) would waste time trying to kill her. Raven looked down at her left wrist, the ink band still there. Well that was just fucking perfect, now the stupid axe man knew she was still alive. Raven knew she should of held off until it was gone, but that was dangerous, if she didn't recover now, she might never recover and apparently thats a bad thing. Raven kept walking, she didn't see how it was bad, they had Storm and Harmoni, and if the world got really desperate they had Iziah. She had no idea where she was going but the further away from her family and friends the better. Raven ignored the sounds around her, snapping twigs and girlish screams. Someone was out killing another whore so she left it be, with any luck they wouldn't pick up on her scent.

"Why hello _lover_" Randy cooed from behind her, fresh blood covering his face and hands. "Out for a midnight stroll are we?"

"Yeah and your ruinin it"

"I take it you haven't eaten in a while, explains why your being so bitchy"

"No I'm bitchy because I got jumped by two scum suckers that should be in hell but instead they are running around on my planet"

"Its not your's anymore" Randy reminded her stepping closer and closer. If he kept his movements slow, steady and un-threatening, he might just be able to hold her again. Until of course the fucking axe man came back.

"Yeah cause thats the part you focus on" Raven snapped bitterly plonking herself down on the mossy floor. Randy took his chance and sat next to her, this was the greatest pleasure for him, being able to just sit with her and hear her heart beating.

"Why is he hunting you Raven?" Randy asked more into the darkness than to his wife.

"I failed to save an innocent man"

"Wanna explain that one more time"

"He was dying when I got to him, I could of saved him but if anythin I helped him die faster"

Randy tisked understandbly, the laws didn't care for technicalties, you break one of the golden rules and you branded, the queen of the clan can remove any brand except her own, Raven was doomed until axe man killed her. That was just the way the cookie crumbled.

"He wanted to die" Raven went on "He knew that I couldn't make the shotgun blast go away, he would be stuck with it for a lifetime and he couldn't do that to her. So instead of trying to save him, I shot his heart with my special arrow and buried him in a shallow grave, his tracker tossed into some random tree" Raven sighed sadly "I wish I could change it but it was easier this way"

"Easier for who?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow, Raven never took the easy way out but then again she shore blood with Nightwolf, traits passed between the two wouldn't of shocked him.

"For him and her" Raven sighed again "Do you remember the old days?"

He smiled at the memory "Yeah I do. Walking, killing, saving the random peasant"

"Yeah it would of been way more fun if there wasn't a fucking war goin down at the time"

"Aren't you glad those days are over with"

"Fuck yeah" Raven let out a laugh, "So who was the whore of the day or did you not catch a name while you were fucking her"

"Only one I fuck is you"

Raven sat up and looked straight into those cold eyes that always seemed warm for her only, "Prove it"

Randy took her face and kissed her hard, his lips burning onto hers as the passion he felt only for her whizzed into her blood stream. Raven moved so she was in his lap, she needed to be as close as humanly possible to him, his body pressing against her's making her shudder with live wanting. Raven pulled away and gasped for breath, her eyes rolled back into her brain, gripping her skull she let out a painful scream.

"Raven!" Randy grabbed her but his touch did nothing. She fell to the mossy floor, shaking and grunting in pain. Her eyes wouldn't stop rolling, flashes of imagery came before her eyes, a live picture show that just wouldn't stop. Raven heaved in breath after breath, everything slowly returning to normal.

"Raven?" Randy asked gently as she sat up, he hadn't seen that in years and he wondered if her old bones could still take it.

"I'm fine. Its been a while since I've had a premonition, usually I don't need 'em"

It was true, over the years Raven had developed a sixth or even seventh sense for danger, the last time she had a premonition was well over two thousand years ago. It still felt the same, burning sensations mixed with horror pictures.

"What did you see?"

"The earth as we know it, disendergratin. The system is running out of control and someone has to stop it"

He let out a deep sigh, "Me I guess"

"You have no idea where the system is" Raven let out a little giggle, "The system is-" Raven was just able to roll out of the way as the axe came swinging. "Oh come on!" Raven shouted as she dodged for her life. "Get to the Untouchables, they'll help you!" Raven shouted before disappearing into the night. The axe man looked at him scathenly before going after the target.

It was well after midnight when Randy turned up on the front porch, he was going to just orb in but he figured that wouldn't help anyone, especially since Iziah would treat him like an enemy. When Storm opened the door she was a little surprised to see Randy on the other side. He wasn't usually one to knock.

"Randy?" She eyed the blood "Oh goody your picking off whores again and you just had to tell uz about it"

"May I come in?" He asked bitterly, not liking this situation.

Storm held the door open, "Sure. I'l get the others down here" She let out a loud whistle and instantly the other three girls were downstairs.

"What is that fucktard doing here?"

"Thanks for that Iziah, good to see you too"

"Well what can I say, after what you did to Raven you don't even deserve the lungs she gave you"

"Can we just move on, because I would like to go to bed sometime tonight" Harmoni cut in icily. Bed seemed to be the only solace for her these days, which was pretty sad if you think about it.

"I met up with Raven in the woods, she had a premonition. The system is running out of control and we need to stop it"

"Earth has a system now?" Iziah asked making Harmoni and Storm roll their eyes. "Thats just weird"

"Yeah its all so fucking ironic Nightwolf, now will you people help me stop the system or not?"

Storm, Harmoni and Iziah all looked at each other. It was of course Iziah that spoke up first, "Well I vote that we let the world burn, who's with me?"

"Nightwolf you realise that if the world burns then you go back to hell"

"Oh really? Cause I thought Harmoni would let me into Heaven after all the so good things I've done"

Harmoni couldn't help but laugh "I'm with Izzy on this one guys, let the world burn"

Storm shrugged "The world burning sounds good actually, at least I'll be with Twiggy again"

"If the world burns then everyone dies, including Raven"

"Well thats what she gets for leaving me" Iziah snapped before going back to her basement.

"So thats it? Your gonna let the world burn?"

Storm and Harmoni could only shrug "There ain't much we can do, only two people know where the system actually is. One of them is on the run and the other is Iziah"

Randy threw his hands up frustration "Fine, let the world burn" He orbed from the house and by the time he got to his own home his mood was pretty much the same. If the world was destroyed then both he and Raven would be on their way to Val-hala. Randy smiled, they would finally be together.


	5. Spiders catching flies

**Chapter 5 Spiders catching flies**

"So are we really gonna let the world burn?" Storm asked, as she, Iziah and Harmoni crossed the dark street. They couldn't forget Hunter's plea not that they were going to do anything about it, at least Iziah wasn't. Iziah rolled her eyes at her cousin, "I know your kind likes to save people but I'd rather just let the fuckers burn"

"I was just asking a question, I thought that you would want to save Raven"

"No, not really. She should of thought about that before she ran away and left me" Trust Iziah to make it all about her. "So while the system is doing its thing lets fuck around with some human minds"

Storm chuckled as the shadows of the night hid them. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Lets glue the furniture to the ceiling," Iziah giggled, "That would be so funny, coming home and finding your fav chair on the roof" Iziah started to bounce up and down like an excited child.

"Would you calm the hell down, your startin to creep me out"

"You know each and every day you start to sound more and more like Raven, its just plain weird"

"What-ever" Storm rolled her white eyes. "So do you wanna use some magic or you wanna go oldschool?"

"Lets go oldschool, who knows maybe, it'll be a challenge" Iziah giggled as they jumped the back fence and went up to the back door. "Your up cheif" Iziah stepped back and let Storm in with her little hair clip. Old school meant picking locks and dechipering codes. Not that it was hard but it still worked.

Storm fiddled for a moment with the little clip until she heard those clicks. "Alright we're in, Harmoni the code if you will"

Harmoni closed her eyes and went through the codes, it only took her a matter of seconds, her brain processed numbers at four hundred a second, so the code wasn't exactly going to stump her. "Well that was easy, six-two-three-four"

Iziah slipped her way in and unlocked the code, everything that she touched was coated invisible, no one would know they were here apart from the obvious. When they got in they were a little annoyed, there was nothing that they could move. It was all bare, actually it was worse than bare.

"Storm who lives here?"

"According to this, Randy Orton"

"Hunter?" Harmoni looked around "Looks like he's gone oldschool too. Needing nothin but wanting more than he should"

"Or maybe I'm just tired of you people in my house"

They turned around to find him for some odd reason in the corner of the ceiling. That cold smile didn't put them at ease "So why are you in my house?"

"We wanted to fuck around with the furniture but seeing as how you have none" Iziah started, Storm however wasn't looking at Randy. Subtly she got to Harmoni, her eyes leading her under the bed. Harmoni saw what she did, the cold metal of Raven's dogtags covered in blood. With her special eyesight, the finger marks on the metal was as bright as the blood. They were ripped off her slender neck and that blood wasn't an enemies.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like you to leave"

"Fine we're leaving you jerk" Iziah snapped, Storm wasn't going to alert Iziah about the dogtags, it would only make Iziah un-controlable. "Oh and by the way we're still letting the world burn because hopefully you'll be the first to burn"

Storm and Iziah orbed out. Without Harmoni.

Iziah and Storm made their way across the dark street to another house, this time they made sure it was ok. Apparently it was. Iziah failed to notice Harmoni missing, Storm however wasn't worried, at least until she heard the words "Goldfishy" Until then Harmoni could handle her own, she may be overlooked and under loved but at the end of the day, she was still an Untouchable.

"Please tell me this house is human, because I wanna fuck around with some humans while I'm still in the mood"

Storm pulled the window up with ease and the moment Iziah slid inside, Storm felt that bad feeling.

"Izzy we gotta go"

"Why? We just got here"

Storm slipped in but only to get Iziah out, as soon as she was in, the window bolted shut trapping them inside. "Thats why we gotta go, its no longer safe"

"Well well well, looks like the spiders caught themselves a couple of flies"

Storm reconized them instantly, "Wait, we want no trouble. We were just leaving"

"Oh you can't leave."

"Look jackass, I'm having a really bad night, so if you want to stay alive I suggest you open the window, right fucking now" Iziah snapped, her eyes raging red, the walls shaking with her anger.

"Why are you even here?"

"Messing with the humans, seeing as how there not here, we _will_ be leaving. Now"

"Alright you can leave" The taller of the two waved his arm and the door opened. Storm sighed in relief while Iziah sighed in disappointment, she wanted to kill something. Storm had only gone two inches when the tallest looked at her pure rage.

"Wait!" He jumped at her, taking her small body to the floor, his hands wrapped around her throat. Iziah and his partner just stood idly by and watched. Storm managed to turn the tables so she was choking him. His partner grabbed Storms white locks and pried her away. Iziah grabbed him and threw him across the room. "I don't think so"

"You can't beat me, why are you even trying?" He looked straight at Storm with unknown contempt. Iziah turned him around and stabbed him straight through the face, he dropped to the ground. His partner shrieked in rage leaping at Iziah. She merely ducked and got a taste of Storm's big boot. Thinking quickly she grabbed Iziah and hurled her through the window, Iziah landed straight on her feet as Storm landed right next to her. Iziah, like a wet dog, shook herself of the glass shards.

"I suppose you wanna save the world now" Iziah said bitterly as they began to walk home.

"I don't want to save it but I do want a few answers first. Like how the hell two hunters, doomed for Val-hala got free."

Iziah stopped in her tracks, "They were hunters, I thought there were only three left?"

"So did I. Now Nero and Cyrus are back out of Val-Hala and I wanna know" "Why?" Iziah interrupted annoyed. "No, I wanna know how" Storm thumped her fist against her hand "I wanna know how they got out and then why the fuck they attacked me. Because that was not very nice"

Nero pulled himself up, that knife falling from his face still dripping with blood. "I take it there is a reason that you attacked one of your hunters?"

"She's in love with a demon, she's as good as a traitor" He snapped, "So next time I will finish her"


End file.
